1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically conductive floor construction comprising a standard wearing surface which has a fabric or plastic or other synthetic or rubber covering as its uppermost layer and which combines good heat insulation with a pleasant, springy tread.
2. Statement of Related Art
In addition to the other qualities expected of a floor covering, the electrical conductivity of its wearing surface is becoming increasingly more important. Any person walking over a non-conductive floor covering develops an electrostatic charge, particularly in a dry atmosphere. This electrostatic charge can lead to unpleasant discharges when the person walking on the floor touches electrically conductive objects and, in addition, can interfere with computer operations or may even result in the ignition of explosive solvent-air mixtures.
For this reason, conductive wearing surfaces, in which a grounded copper band construction, more especially a copper net, is arranged beneath the uppermost layer, have already been used, particularly in the industrial sector. In the case of PVC tiles, it is necessary to lay the nets of intersecting copper bands in such a way that they cross in the middle of the tiles, so that a zone of particularly good electrical conductivity is situated beneath the middle of each tile. In order to simplify this extremely expensive construction, attempts have already been made to use conductive grouts or even conductive primers. In cases such as these, however, a solid subfloor which satisfies user or safety requirements for flooring has to be present (such as in German Industrial Norm-DIN 18,365).
In order, therefore, to create the proper conditions for laying a conductive floor, the old coverings have to be completely removed. Unfortunately, this involves considerable effort because adhesive residues adhere readily to the subfloor and, particularly if they are relatively old, can only be removed with considerable difficulty. Accordingly, it has often been necessary to remove parts of the subfloor mechanically, an operation which generates considerable noise and dust.